DaKu Kumori Noh Sono Kouen
by Lady Nuala
Summary: Himeno is worried that she might not be able to pret with the knights because the Demon Larvae have all but vanished. Not to mention Hayate is still hovering around. So during the time of peace, another Leafe Knight appears and Himeno's hopes of being abl


I don't own Pretear, or any of its characters. This is somewhat of a one-shot story. I don't know if I will finish it, or just post it because it's an 'in-the-moment' thing. It's hopefully a cute story, so I hope you enjoy. Oh! And Mei does belong to me. Thank you!

Chapter One: Meiko Child of Darkness

A startling roar shook the Awayuki mansion and its surrounding grounds. After a few seconds, rain began to fall in steady streams creating small puddles. The clouds overhead casted everything into darkness. Flashes of lighting branched across the sky, giving everything extended shadows.

"What do you mean I have to walk in the rain?" A voice cut through the thunder. The voice rang again. "They left with out me again?" The main door to the mansion slammed shut. Before it stood a yellow clad schoolgirl. Rose-colored hair peeked from under the yellow rain hat, and framed angry red eyes. "How could they do that to me again!" Himeno Awayuki huffed indignantly. She scanned the surrounding area for her bike, and hopefully a Leafe Knight. Finding none, she started the long jog to school.

OoO

"This storm is unusually rough this time of year." A passerby commented as he adjusted his umbrella. A young woman pushed past the passerby a bit roughly, making the man turn and glare at her. But there was nothing to be found. The man frowned and guessed the woman must have ducked into a nearby store to get out of the rain. "She didn't have anything to protect herself from the rain."

OoO

Hemino gazed out into the stormy weather. Her minded wandered from what she was having lunch to where the next demon larvae might attack.

"Miss Awayuki!" The teacher rapped on the teen's desk. Hemino jerked her head away from the window and blushed.

"Sorry, Mrs. Akino." Hemino said as she stood and bowed to the teacher. The teens behind her snickered happily. Anything that happened to Hemino Awayuki was always a show for the class. Hemino drifted out into space as she stood in front of the teacher. 'There hasn't been any demon larvae for a while. I wonder why. Could this mean I will have to give up being the Pretear?' She worried. Something made her refocus on the teacher, who was only a few inches from her face. Hemino jerked back.

"Sorry?" Hemino asked blushing furiously. The class laughed.

OoO

"Goh!" A rather heavyset woman thundered. A young teen was before the woman in a flash. Easily, the teen towered over the woman. Black hair streaked with brown and red highlights that stood up at an angle, added even more height.

"Yes?" Goh asked, keeping his eye's forward, much like military style. He gulped as sweat got dangerously close to his red eyes. Anyone around the 'Boss Lady' was crazy not to be scared out of his or her wits.

"There's a newbie that need's to be trained around three today. Think you can do it?" She asked and eyed him closely. Goh nodded quickly.

"Yes ma'am!" He was tempted to salute, but held back. 'If we had her fighting the demon larvae, there would be no chance for them to hatch.'

OoO

Himeno glanced around the schoolyard, looking for her closest friend, Yayoi.

"Himeno!" Yayoi called and waved as she pushed her way through the crowd of students. "He's back Himeno!" Yayoi cried happily as she reached her. Yayoi pointed over Himeno's shoulder with her free hand, while the other held an umbrella.

"Who?" Himeno asked and glanced behind her. To her dismay, Hayate stood guard behind a rather large cheery tree. "Why can't he see that I'm fine at school?" Himeno asked as she clenched and unclenched her fists.

"How romantic, Himeno!" Yayoi cried, causing a few heads to turn in their direction. Himeno pulled her friend out of the schoolyard, and to the closest restaurant.

OoO

"Miss?" Goh asked hesitantly. The woman had her back to him, making him very nervous. Black hair, which was streaked with dark purple Goh noticed, flowed down her back past-

"Yes?" The young woman asked. She was staring at Goh with large violet eyes. For a moment, there was utter silence. Even the storm seemed to quiet. 'No! It's not her, is it?' Goh panicked and took a step back. 'It's not her, please let me be wrong!'

OoO

Himeno growled her frustration as she slammed the door closed. Of what few costumers the place did have, turned and stared at the angry teen and her friend. It was then Himeno relized what she had just done, and ducked her head. 'Real smooth Himeno.' She chide herself. Yayoi and her slipped into the nearest chair that was unoccupied.

"Did he do something Himeno?" Yayoi asked, her head propped up with one hand.

"Huh?" Was Himeno's bright response.

OoO

Goh glanced around, making sure no one was close enough to him or her.

"Why are you here, Takako?" Goh demanded harshly. The woman's face before him faltered slightly. 'Was I wrong? Oh please don't say I was wrong! Well, I mean it would be great if I was wrong as a Knight, but as a waiter-' His thoughts were interrupted.

"That's farfetched coming from you." The woman snapped at him. "Why would you think of some silly thing like that!" Goh took a step back. With a quick glance over her shoulder, making sure 'Boss Lady' wasn't there, he pulled the woman to the back of the room.

"If you're not Takako, then who are you?" He whispered. 'Why would she look so much like her? If she's not her, then who is she?' A million thoughts ran through his head, none of them making much sense as the one previous.

"I'm shocked! You're gone only a few months, and you've already forgotten me! What is the world coming too? Don't tell me my brother forgot about me too!" The woman ragged. Goh felt like dying on the spot. How could he have forgotten? How could he have accused her of being that?

"Sorry, Meiko!" He held his hands up in defense, knowing a good swat to the head was about to come. When it didn't he peeked open an eye. Meiko was not looking at him, but at some customer. He followed her gaze to the newest Pretear.

"I see that you have found her." Meiko's voice was stiff, but nonetheless, very polished. Goh only nodded, knowing what was going through her mind. "So no one was going to tell me?" She rounded at the Fire Knight, her eyes ablaze.

"Uh, well we um, yeah! Coming!" Goh was off. Meiko sighed. 'Might as well find another job, if he's working here.' She picked up her backpack and strolled over to the Pretear.

OoO

Himeno dropped her head onto the table's surface, waiting for Goh to come and take their order. Honestly she was hoping he would get something for them for free, like a sundae! Yayoi was chatting away about how the love between her and the mysterious man was very much like the one between her new stepmother and the caretaker. A shadow past over her and seemed to hover. When it didn't move, Himeno glanced up through her hair. A very familiar face glanced down at her. Tan skin and almond shaped eyes. 'Where have I seen her?' Her mind raced for faces and names.

"So you're her?" She woman asked. Her polished voice washed over Himeno, making the young Pretear shiver. "I'm surprised. Not what I would have expected. But you're much better than the last I guess." Himeno was at a loss for words. 'What was this woman talking about?' The next second, the woman was out the door and into the rain and disappeared into the shadows.

"Himeno?" Goh asked as he sat down two sundaes.

"Yes?" Himeno asked, as her eyes widened with happiness. Yayoi had already dug into hers.

"I've seen you met Meiko." Goh said and glanced out the window behind the girls.

"Who?" Yayoi asked looking up from her ice cream, her spoon halfway to her mouth.

"Meiko Knight of-" Goh's mouth was clamped shout by Himeno's hand. 'Am I ever going to be able to finish a thought of sentence without someone cutting me off!' Goh cried mentally.

"Oh, you mean, Miss Meiko! Yes we met her!" She sent Goh a meaningful look, which the Fire Knight got right away. Yayoi turned to Goh, with bright starry eyes.

"Oh another story!" She gushed. "Another tragic story of two star crossed lovers!" Yayoi glanced at Himeno. "Just like you and the mysterious man!" Himeno easily resembled a tomato at best. "Goh is obviously deeply in love with Miss Meiko, but can't show his true feelings because he's fade of rejection from such a high class person!" Both Himeno and Goh stared at the young girl.

"High class?" Himeno asked and glancing out the window.

"Deeply in love?" Goh forced the words out. 'She's got to be crazy.' Goh gave a small nod as he watched Himeno's friend.

"Yes! That's the famous painter, Miss Meiko Tsuikiko! She's the one who painted 'Lover's Loss' and 'The Flame'!" Yayoi said loudly.

"The Miss Meiko Tsuikiko?" Someone demanded. "Oh! I just had the famous painter in my lovely restaurant!" She person said again and danced around. Goh watched the front door. 'So that's what she's been doing all this time.'

OoOoO

So, a bit long, or not. I've only seen a few episodes on 'On Demand', so don't kill me if I get something wrong. Though, can anyone guess what Meiko's element could be? Hint: everything has an opposite, even in nature.


End file.
